No Lover After You
by kairei4ever
Summary: Five years afte the war two people met up again. Will things be like it was when they last was each other, or will the past cloud there jugement.


**No Lover After You**

"Allen. Are you sure about this place?" a boy with silver hair asked the boy next to him.

"Yes! Now stop whining. They have a really good signer sighing tonight. I've heard him sing once before." The other boy said dragging the silver haired boy into a little club.

When the two got in, they found a seat, the silver haired boy's annoyance, at the front. Once they were seated they ordered a drink and talked a little until the owner walked onto the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm happy that you came in such a big number, and I'm sure our artist will be happy to see all these familiar faces. Now pleas put your hands together for 'Golden Boy'." The man moved off stage, as the lights moved to the side curtains, where a boy walked out.

He had raven hair, with gold streaks in them. He was dressed from head to toe in black leather, and he had his eyebrow pierced and two piercing on his ear, and one on his lip.

He walked up to the microphone, and smiled at everyone. "Wow. This is quite the turn up. I thought I'd scared you lot away last time." There were chuckles all around the room.

**&&& Some where in the crowd &&&**

'Wow, how original. I guess he's trying to make sure people see him. 'Golden Boy'. There's only one.' The silver haired boy thought, frowning.

"Dray you okay?" Allen asked worry etched on his face.

Draco smiled up at him reassuringly. "Yeah. Just thought the artist was lame to use that name."

"Oh!" Allen said and then smiled. "Look he's coming out!"

Draco looked up and his breath got caught in his lungs. 'It's him!' Draco looked him over. 'He's gotten really hot since the end of the war. Not that he wasn't hot before that. If he hadn't I wouldn't have approached him the way I did. But to tell the truth, I fell in love with his personality before anything else.' Draco's thoughts were interrupted when the boy started talking.

"Tonight I'll be sighing a song I wrote a few years back, about this very day, only…five years ago." The boy looked a little sad, when he said that.

'That was the end of the war, the day he killed Voldemort. I wonder what it's about. I don't think it's about the war, this is a muggle place, they'd just find him crazy.' Draco thought.

The boy sat down on a stool that had been brought on stage for him, and cleared his through, and taking the microphone into his hands. Music started playing, and soon the boy added his voice.

"_Here I go again, I promised myself_

_I wouldn't think of you today_

_It's been seven months and counting_

_You've moved on_

_I still feel exactly the same_

_It's just the that everywhere I go_

_All the buildings know your name like_

_Photographs and memories of love_

_Steel and granite reminders_

_The city calls your name and I can't move on_…"

The boy's soft voice filled the room. Making everyone listen closely. Draco watched the boy and frowned slightly.

"_Ever since you've been gone_

_The lights go out the same_

_The only difference is_

_You call another name_

_To your love_

_To your lover now_

_To your love_

_The lover after me_

_Am I all alone in the universe?_

_There's no love on these streets_

_I have given mine away to a world _

_That didn't want it anyway_

_So this is my new freedom_

_It's funny, but I don't remember being chained_

_But nothing seems to make sense anymore_

_Without you I'm always twenty minutes late_

_Ever since you've been gone_

_The lights go out the same_

_The only difference is_

_You call another name_

_To your love_

_To your lover now_

_To your love_

_The lover after me_…"

At this point the boy had closed his eyes, and everyone could see the moisture riming his eyes. Everyone in the crowd felt sad for the poor boy.

"_And time goes by so slowly_

_The nights are cold and lonely_

_I shouldn't be holding on_

_But I'm still holding on for you_

_Here I go again, I promised myself _

_I wouldn't think of you today_

_But I'm standing at your doorway_

_I'm calling out your name 'cause I can't move on_

_Ever since you've been gone_

_The lights go out the same_

_The only difference is_

_You call another name_

_To your love_

_To your lover now_

_To your love_

_The lover after me_…"

The boy finished off his voice echoing in the room. When the music stopped the lights turned off, and threw the darkness you could see the boy wiping his eyes, then the lights came back on and he was smiling.

"Well there you have it people. Any questions?" the boy asked.

There was a lady who raised her hand. "Who were you talking about? In the song?" There were nods of agreement, many wanted to know.

The boy smiled sadly. "It's about the person who stole my heart, but then left."

"No wonder every year you sing the song. He must have been very special to you." The same lady said.

"He was, and still is. That's what happens when you grow up."

"That's no excuse, if you love each other nothing can separate you…not even a war." The lady said, and the regular people all nodded.

'Okay so the whole place knows about the war or what?' Draco thought.

"Well it happens when there is only one of them that feel that way." The boy said.

'Damb it Harry! I did love you! And still do! I left because it was the only way to keep you safe.' Draco yelled in his head.

Harry shook his head and smiled. "Does anyone have a request?"

Draco smirked. "How about Without You." Draco made sure to keep his face covered.

Harry's eyes widen a little. 'How does he know that song? I've never sung it before.'

"Yeah! Sounds like a good one!" the lady from before cheered.

Harry smiled. "Sure." Harry paused. "Who ever you are, I must know you, seeing as this is a new song for everyone here."

Harry took out a folder and handed the musicians a copy of the music, and sat back down.

"_I got a confession to make_

_That my heart would break_

_To hear you say goodbye_

_You're my every dream_

_You're the thread work to my seams_

_And you know that I can't lie, when I say…_

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_I can't stop thinking about how_

_My heart's empty without you_

_I just hate myself_

_To think of you with someone else_

_To hear you say goodbye_

_I love you for who you are_

_No more, no less_

_And you know that I can't lie, when I say…_

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_I can't stop thinking about how_

_My heart's empty without you_

_My dreams will never come true without you _

_Will never come true without you _

_Will never come true without you x2 _

_What would I do without you? X2 _

_My dreams will never come true without you _

_Will never come true without you _

_Will never come true without you x2 _"

Everyone stayed quiet during the song. When it ended no one spoke, no one made a sound. When Harry looked up and smiled his sad smile again.

"That was lovely. For him as well?" the same lady asked.

"Yeah, but this one I sang to him before he left … me." Harry looked over to where he had heard the person name the song. "You. Only one person in this world knows this song."

Draco flinched, but lifted his head and looked Harry in the eyes. Silver met emerald, and immediately the emerald orbs filled with tears; however the owner's lips turned upwards into a small smile.

"I know." Draco said. "Did you actually think I'd forget?"

In a blink of an eye Harry was up and off his stool and just jumped off the stage. Now Draco was happy they hade taken a seat up front, if they hadn't Harry might have seriously injured himself, but seeing as Draco was right there, Draco caught Harry in his arms, and held him close.

"There were no lover's after you."

I hope you enjoyed the story. If it doesn't completely make since please tell me, I was sort of having a little trouble making everything work together…XD

The songs were:

**Lover after Me** by Savage Garden

**Without You** by MxPX


End file.
